Heat in the Moonlight
by CYB3R.FAWK3S
Summary: Human x Werewolf one-shot, first person POV, straight, lemons


**(Human x Werewolf One-Shot, contains lemons)**

I ran as hard and fast as I could through the thick woodland in the warm humid night of Summer. Stray branches and thorns cut and whipped across my pale skin and snagged at my smooth, brown, medium length hair, but I kept running as my ears were filled with the sounds of my swiftly beating heart, my deep and desperate gasps of air, and the echoes of the ghastly howls that drew ever closer to me! I continued to push my legs to the point to where I thought they were going to burst into flames, but regardless of how fast I ran I just knew that I had little chance of escaping what was quickly gaining on my tail! _Shit, I'm going to die tonight!_ I thought as I kept running.

I nearly froze when I heard the heavy footsteps quickly growing closer from behind me, but I forced myself to keep running and not look back. Then, all of a sudden, I felt something heavy crash into me and I was pinned down, my face nearly slamming into the ground. The impact had me winded and I was able to hear the slow heavy breathing of whatever had me pinned; I was beyond terrified at this moment! I then saw a large clawed hand covered with charcoal colored fur reach out from above me and grab my shoulder. I felt the weight shift off of me for a moment as I was quickly turned over onto my back, giving me the chance to see what was going to kill me.

Above me was a large, muscular, humanoid figure covered with charcoal black fur. Its head was vaguely similar to that of a wolf's, yet it seemed ever so slightly different. But what scared me the most were its piercing orange eyes that were purely transfixed on me! I swallowed audibly and clenched my eyes tightly as I faced away from the growling creature, which I had confirmed to be none other than a werewolf. "If-if you're going to kill me, do it now..." I said to it hopelessly and its growling slowly grew silent. I felt its awfully cold and wet nose lightly touch my neck as it began to sniff and take deep whiffs of my scent. After what felt like an eternity the werewolf surprised me and gently licked the side of my face! Confused by the action, I slowly opened my eyes and found the werewolf looking at me curiously as I saw its bushy tail, which I didn't see before, wagging quickly. I hesitantly faced the werewolf that had me pinned and its expression didn't seem to change the slightest.

"Uhh... f-friendly?" I asked the werewolf with a smidgen of hope and it nodded slightly as it flashed a quick and rather creepy smile at me. I sighed with relief and decided to take a closer look at the friendly monster that had me pinned. Its fur was thick and appeared soft to the touch, especially around its neck, head, back, chest, and on its tail. I then noticed that the werewolf's form was more lean than I thought and appeared to almost have an hourglass shape, but what both startled and confused me the most was what I was able to see from under the beast's fur on its chest. Under its fur were a pair of soft looking and moderately sized, although large compared to my height since I was 5'10" and the werewolf was roughly 7 ft tall, mounds of flesh and fur; breasts! _This thing is a female!_ I thought with disbelief and eventually found myself staring at _her._

I looked away from her torso and focused back on the werewolf's face with a slight blush of embarrassment on mine. I could tell she had seen my embarrassment, since it was a no-brainer that werewolves had superb night-vision, as her smile was spreading across her muzzle again, revealing to me her mouth-full of sharp teeth and dagger-like fangs. Also, now that I knew she wasn't going to kill me, I found that her piercing orange eyes were actually rather beautiful, yet still scarily so. I slowly and carefully tried to sit up but the werewolf lightly growled at me and used her large, clawed, powerful hand to push me back onto the ground and winding me at the same time. "Ok, stay down, got it..." I said in confirmation through a light groan and the werewolf let out a semi-quiet, cheerful bark of approval. As I laid there quietly underneath the she-wolf I could see that she was studying me with interest, and I found out why the werewolf's face was different from an ordinary wolf's: she was able to express human emotions with the stronger facial muscles she got from her human form.

I then suddenly grew curious and slowly reached my hand towards the werewolf on top of me. She took notice of the action and looked at me curiously with an eyebrow raised and one of her ears tilted downward in a surprisingly cute fashion. "M-may I?" I asked her and she looked at my hand and back to me before nodding. I smiled at her uncontrollably and touched the fur around her neck gently. The werewolf closed her eyes and quietly whined happily as I began to pet and stroke her fur carefully, enjoying the softness of her fur. She then took her right hand and started to gently trace randomly around my left cheek with the back of her long, sharp, black claw, as if to make sure she didn't scratch me. The werewolf then suddenly leaned forward and my hand slid from her neck to the back of her head as I wasn't given any time to reposition it. We both froze as my hand gently touched her large pointed ear and, even though the darkness, I could've sworn the werewolf was blushing!

"Um... I'm-I'm sorry, I'll just-" But before I could say anything else I felt the she-wolf gently lick the tip of my nose. I was too shocked to move from the occurrence and I thought I heard the she-wolf giggle slightly. I then decided to try something and carefully began to scratch the werewolf's ear playfully and I was rewarded with the unexpected, hilarious, and downright adorable sight of the werewolf kicking her leg uncontrollably like a dog! I laughed and decided to use my other hand to scratch her other ear, but as soon as my fingers touched her other ear I was caught off guard and the werewolf did the most unexpected thing ever: she swiftly planted her black wolf-like lips onto mine in a surprise kiss! When she eventually pulled out I looked at her with confusion and surprise, but never once did I find the act to be displeasing in any way, which almost scared me but I didn't think much about it. I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at the she-wolf, and she seemed satisfied with my reaction before looking down at herself and whimpering helplessly.

"What is it girl?" I asked her as I followed her gaze, and I quickly found the answer to my question. In between her thick muscular legs was a slit that made the fur around it appeare rather wet. _She's in heat!_ I exclaimed to myself in surprise before looking back up at the werewolf looking at me helplessly. I thought for a few seconds silently before sighing and deciding to ask my captor a question. "Do you... need help with your heat session?" I asked her in all seriousness and her jaw dropped slightly in shock before she began to smile and nodded. I sighed and gave the she-wolf a light stroke on her shoulder before saying anything else. "Ok, ok... We'll just take this how you want, just don't tear anything up, that sound fair?" I said and she thought for a second before nodding and giving my cheek a light kiss. I smiled as I began to remove my green t-shirt, and I was surprised to find that the werewolf had already begun on unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. Once she was done she began to walk backwards on her knees before grabbing both my jeans and my underwear and carefully pulling them down.

The she-wolf caught sight of my semi-erect penis and looked back at me before licking her muzzle desperately and slowly lowering her head down towards my penis, which was quickly becoming fully erected. She sniffed at it curiously before taking a long sensual lick up the shaft. I quietly groaned at the feeling and the werewolf seemed to enjoy my reaction, and she did it again, but this time slower as her canine tongue started to wrap around my dick. The feeling of the werewolf's warm saliva on my sensitive skin was ecstatic, and I couldn't help but reach for the werewolf's head, desperately wanting her to proceed with her oral service. She looked at me and smiled before reclaiming her tongue and carefully closing her mouth around my eight inch cock.

I clenched my teeth together, trying not to flat out moan in ecstasy, and enjoyed every second of this monstrous, but still very pleasing, affair. The werewolf began to suck me off with surprising expertise as she bobbed her large canine head up and down my rock hard penis, and I couldn't help but groan quietly. I saw the werewolf look at me with lust filled, half lidded eyes and smile as she began to bob her head faster and suck harder, and she started creating very sexy squeaking sounds as she did so. She occasionally opened her maw and started to pump my dick with her tongue as her hot breath combined with her warm, slippery saliva dripping from her mouth quite hotly. The werewolf then eventually started to suck my cock powerfully as she slid her tongue out of her mouth and began to lick my balls lovingly as she drooled all over my nether regions, but damn was it the best! I could feel the pressure in my member rising as the she-wolf kept sucking and licking and filling me with sheer, primal bliss. "I-I'm getting close... you can stop if you want..." I struggled to say to my bestial lover, and she stopped momentarily as she lifted her head to look at me, licking my entire dick along the way, and shaking her head before going back down on my member and bobbing her head up and down as she continuously engulfed it and wrapped her tongue around it as well.

Every so often she would release my dick from her jaws and give them a good, long, sexy, lust-crazed, hungry lick before nearly swallowing it all over again. She eventually reached her hands up and carefully stroked my washboard abs with her left as her right hand reached for my left and our fingers interlocked. I was forced to watch as the she-wolf repeatedly let go of my cock, stoked it up and down for a bit with her hot, wet, powerful tongue, and repositioned her head as she came right back down and engulfed it again, all while looking back at me lustily as her fluffy tail wagged furiously back and forth. I was nearly at the breaking point now and couldn't hold it any longer. I released numerous ropes of semen into the werewolf's mouth, and I watched as she opened her mouth, almost like a large open smile, and licked at my dick. She successfully took in all of my essence and showed it to me sexily before closing her jaws and swallowing it loudly before showing me again her now empty mouth. She then looked at me hungrily and licked her muzzle before crawling overtop of me and smiling at me with fiery, orange, lustful eyes as she started to drool slightly.

She then leaned down and began to kiss me passionately, and I returned the expression with a deep and loving kiss of my own. I then felt the werewolf's tongue slide into my mouth and I smiled slightly before carefully slipping my tongue into her mouth as well. I could've sworn I heard the she-wolf let out a muffled whine of pleasure, but I didn't focus on that as much as what I felt on my still hard dick. The werewolf then slowly lowered herself onto my dick as she still stood on her knees. I nearly groaned when my cock was inserted into her ass, but even if I did it still would've been drowned out by the blissful howl my werewolf lover released into the night! The she-wolf then began to raise herself slightly off of my member before slamming herself back down on it. She continued this slowly and eventually started riding me as the saliva from earlier served as a suitable lubricant for our intercourse. The she-wolf repeatedly slammed her, now that I could see it, nice, thick, round, sexy ass onto me and I reached my right hand out and gently placed a hand on her butt cheek, causing the werewolf to smile as she continued to huff heavily and fuck herself on me.

I was then surprised when she took her now free left hand and forcefully sat me up before shoving my face into her bosom. I gently squeezed her hand interlocked with mine and looked to find that the werewolf indeed had nipples, but they were just hidden underneath her thick fur. I didn't hesitate to take one of her boobs and lightly suckle on it, and I was rewarded with the she-wolf speeding up her pleasant riding as well as letting out an ecstatic whimper. She sheathed my dick deep into her tight ass continuously in a very rough but no less pleasing manner as I still suckled on her tit, started to grope her butt lovingly, and continued to hold her hand as she whimpered, moaned, and howled in pleasure. I was then nearly deafened by the werewolf's shrill howl of absolute ecstasy as her ass clenched tightly onto my cock and my lower stomach was soaked in the she-wolf's juices that poured from her slit.

She paused to regain her breath and she looked at me with a smile painted on her wolf-like face as her tongue lulled out rather hotly with satisfaction and pleasure. She eventually climbed off of me and laid down on her back before looking at me expectantly and spreading her legs slightly, giving me a perfect view of the werewolf's vagina as she used one of her hands, and began teasing me by carefully inserting one of her claws into it. She whined as if she were pleading for me to take her, and I wasn't about to refuse the offer now! I quickly approached the lusty beast and placed a hand on her hip warmly before looking at her in the eyes and smiling. "You ready?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly with impatience. I nodded in reply before leaning over her body and kissing her fluffy neck as I slowly inserted my penis into her. She let out a moan-like howl as she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and reached out to hold my hand. I smiled as I held her hand tightly and thrusted repeatedly into her love tunnel, causing the both of us to feel excruciating amounts of pleasure.

The she-wolf whimpered with her tongue happily lulling out of her maw and her eyes clenched shut with bliss. I decided to try something and, with my free hand, I reached out and placed my hand warmly on one of her breasts. She gasped at my touch but looked at me with beautiful orange eyes filled with glee, signifying to me that she was enjoying every second of this! I began to thrust faster and harder into her hot, wet, tight, muscular pussy as I groped one breast and lightly kissed the other. She began to whine and moan louder as her vaginal muscles slowly grew tighter and pressure was starting to build up in my cock as I repeatedly slammed myself into her. She then held my head onto her breast as her vagina grew extremely tight and she roared in ecstasy as her juices erupted onto my dick, and her orgasm caused me to do so as well as I delivered one last thrust before filling the werewolf with my seed.

Once we both eventually settled down I straightened up slightly and smiled weakly at the she-wolf, and she smiled back just as weakly as her tongue still hung out of her mouth. Once I caught my breath I slowly pulled out of my bestial lover and collapsed beside her in exhaustion. She looked at me with a satisfied grin and turned to cuddle up against me, and I did the same as we held each other lovingly. The werewolf then kissed me deeply and I did the same, making sure I showed her just as much compassion as she did. Once we separated for air I took this moment to finally say something. "How did I do?" I asked her and she responded to my question by maneuvering downward and giving me a seductive wink as she gave my dick a long, tender, loving lick of approval. I smiled and gently petted her soft charcoal fur on her head before speaking again. "I'd love to go again, but I'm empty..." I told her in a tone of disappointment.

The she-wolf nodded understandingly before crawling back on top of me and giving me another deep, wild, loving kiss as our tongues mingled with one another's. When we separated our mouths were connected by a faint strand of saliva and I smiled warmly before pulling the soft, sexy werewolf into a warm hug, surprising her effectively. "I love you..." I told her wholeheartedly and she whimpered adoringly and returned the gesture with a hug of her own as she raised her leg almost up to my ribs, and I carefully wrapped my arm underneath her thick, appealing, muscular thigh as I held her canine head close with my other hand. She growled with joy as she pressed herself closer to me and gave me a final kiss on the neck before closing her eyes and seemingly falling asleep. I too was tired and decided to do the same, and I only had one thought before I was out. _I wonder what she'll look like in the morning..._

 **The End**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **This is my first attempt at posting a story on FanFiction, so if I did something wrong feel free to let me know. Also, I've been planning on publishing some series and other one-shots that I already have written. Additionally, I am willing to potentially write requested stories, so you are all free to comment what you would like to see next! Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot!**


End file.
